


So Delicious, I'll Take Seconds

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mild Power Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Things get a little messy and a lot dirty in the kitchen one morning.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Delicious, I'll Take Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Alissa** for the beta!

+++

In the morning, Steve's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in only his boxers. He's relaxed and happier than he's been in a long time, and when Tony shuffles in, immediately going to the coffee maker, Steve smiles. Yawning, Tony sits down, drinking deeply with his eyes closed. Steve marvels at how comfortable the silence is, how natural being in Tony's kitchen making breakfast for them feels. At the risk of really sounding sappy (and with the intention of never telling Tony), Steve likes to think it's because he was meant to be here with Tony, meant to love him, and that's something Steve would have never imagined happening when he first met Tony. Nothing's impossible, apparently, not if Steve actually fell in love with Tony Stark himself, and Tony with him.

"Breakfast," Steve says cheerfully, setting down a plate.

Tony opens his eyes and smirks lazily at Steve. "You gonna cook for me every day, sweetheart?"

Steve ignores him, sitting down adjacent to Tony. Tony chuckles a bit, but doesn't make any more comments and again Steve finds the silence peaceful. Steve nearly jumps out of his chair, though, when he feels Tony’s foot rubbing up his leg just a minute later. He looks up at Tony, who is smirking at him again, eyes heavy lidded and intense as he eats a piece of bacon. Tony’s foot continues to stroke up and down his calf slowly. Steve decides he likes it, but gives Tony a flat look, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction of a stronger reaction than his initial shock. He doesn’t say anything and starts eating again, both curious and a little turned on by wondering what Tony's going to do, how far he's going to take the game. 

For a few minutes, that's all Tony does, stroking up and down his calf, not increasing the speed or pressure, and then Steve nearly chokes on his food when Tony’s foot slides in between his legs and presses against his cock. Tony's still got that damn smirk on his face and he rubs Steve’s cock harder with his foot. Steve’s not surprised when he feels his cock harden and he stifles a moan. 

“You like that, babe?” Tony asks, his words a low, amused rasp.

Steve, already fed up with Tony's all too smug tone from earlier, pushes his chair back and stands up, glaring. Tony looks at him, confused and maybe even a bit upset. 

"I can't believe you," Steve says, but as soon as the words leave his mouth he realizes he _can_ believe it. Tony doesn't have an off switch. 

Tony looks taken aback. "Steve, I'm so-,"

Steve cuts Tony off by pulling Tony's chair back and straddling his lap. It's time to regain control. Tony grunts, hands immediately clutching Steve's hips. Without warning, Steve grabs Tony's head and pushes his mouth against Tony’s, kissing him roughly, sucking on his tongue and devouring his mouth. Tony quickly recovers from the surprise, his arms wrapping tight around Steve’s back and hauling him closer as Tony returns the kiss. Steve tangles his fingers in Tony’s hair, tugging in warning when Tony's hand drops down to his ass. Steve grinds down on Tony’s cock, rocking in small circles. "I'm in charge," he says, biting Tony's bottom lip and pulling. "Touch me."

Steve feels the shudder that goes through Tony's body at his command, and Steve licks along Tony's jawline, all the way to his ear. "You like it when I take control?" he says, blowing over Tony's ear. "You like it when I tell you what to do?"

Tony shudders again and Steve chuckles. "I thought so. Now touch me."

Tony obeys Steve's command by dropping a hand to Steve’s groin, pulling his cock out of the slit in his boxers. Tony strokes him the way Steve likes, using his thumb on the head and rubbing along the vein on the underside.

“Yes,” Steve says, pushing his hips forward. “Like that, good.”

Tony leans closer and puts his mouth on Steve's neck, sucking a mark into the skin as he tugs and jerks Steve’s cock. Steve groans, rocking his hips and thrusting into Tony’s hand, all kinds of embarrassing sounds spilling from his lips.

“You gonna come for me, babe?" Tony asks. "Get my hand all dirty and wet?"

And just like that, Tony turns the tables on Steve, making Steve moan a breathy, "Yes."

"Yeah, you are," Tony says, biting on Steve's neck, and Steve shivers. "Always make such a fucking mess when I get my hands on you, babe."

Tony twists his wrist and grinds up against Steve, making Steve cry out. 

“C’mon, Steve. Come for me. I want to see you fall apart for me, only for me."

There's no way Steve can hold back in the face of that. He moans, digging his nails into Tony's scalp, and comes hard all over Tony's hand and his boxers. Tony strokes him through it, mouthing working on his neck, not stopping until Steve's body relaxes and sensitivity makes Steve jerk away. He practically goes limp in Tony’s arms, but Tony supports him, making sure he doesn't fall to the floor. Panting, Steve rests forehead on Tony’s shoulder, arms going around his neck.

Tony strokes his back for a few moments, but then Tony takes the back of his head and makes Steve look at him. Tony’s eyes are lidded, his pupils blown so wide they’re almost black, and Tony slowly raises his hand, fingers covered in Steve’s come, dripping down. There's a heartbeat of stillness, of breathlessness as they stare at one another, and then Tony brings his hand to Steve's mouth and presses his wet fingers to Steve’s lips.

Steve shouldn't do it. It will only feed into Tony's arrogance, fueling it and giving Tony another excuse to be smug, but Steve's mouth won't listen to his brain. He parts his lips immediately and sucks one of Tony’s fingers into his mouth, licking his come, eager for the taste. Tony's cock is hard and hot beneath him, and the dangerous gleam in Tony’s eyes as he watches Steve eating his own come off Tony’s finger tells Steve how much this is turning Tony on. Steve revels in the power and opens his mouth again, and Tony pushes another finger inside. Tony's never looked at him this way, so intense and focused and heated, like Steve is prey Tony really wants to catch. He curls his tongue around Tony's fingers, licking up every drop of come he can, moaning and rocking, keeping his eyes locked with Tony's.

“Oh, fuck, Steve," Tony says raggedly, nostrils flaring and his voice hoarse. "That’s so fucking hot."

Steve smirks around the fingers in his mouth and continues sucking, eagerly taking a third and fourth finger when Tony gives them to him. Steve's half-convinced Tony's going to come just from this, and what a sight that would be, but then Tony groans, the sound coming from deep in his throat, and yanks his fingers out of Steve's mouth. 

Steve licks his lips, moaning, and pushes his ass down on Tony's groin. “Mmmm, did you like that, Tony?" he asks, grinding down sharply. "Is there something else you'd like?"

Tony grabs Steve's hips again and thrusts up. “Your mouth. Want those sinful lips wrapped around my cock. Want you to drink me down.”

Steve has to briefly close his eyes, Tony's words making him crazy. Steve slips out of Tony's lap and goes down on his knees between Tony’s spread legs. Steve reaches in Tony’s boxers, stroking him a couple times before pulling his cock out. It's hard and throbbing, the head red and wet, and Steve needs it in his mouth. But first he's going to have fun. Steve flicks his tongue out to lap at the head, tasting Tony's precome. 

"Mmm, tastes good," Steve murmurs, both because it's true and because he wants to tease Tony. He switches to licking hot stripes up and down Tony's cock, his hands clutching Tony’s tense thighs, and then mouths at Tony’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth, running his tongue all over them. Tony makes a strangled noise that pleases Steve, and he lets Tony's ball slip out of his mouth. Steve wonders how much longer Tony will be able to stand this, and when Steve rubs his lips over Tony's cock, tongue dipping out every few seconds to taste and tease, Tony finally cracks.

Tony's hands go to his head, gripping his hair, and he thrusts his hips, looking for more. “Fuck, Steve, fucking suck me,” he says harshly, sounding strained. “Stop fucking teasing. _Please_.”

Those words are exactly what Steve was waiting for, and he decides to give Tony what he wants, because Steve got what he wanted: Tony _begging_. In one smooth motion that's come with months of devoted practice, Steve takes Tony’s cock down his throat, relaxing his muscles so Tony can go deep. Tony groans above him, the sound so deep and rough that Steve shivers, and Tony's his hands tighten in his hair so much that it's painful, though Steve pays it no mind. 

“Oh, Steve, that's so fucking good.”

Pleased with himself, with how he's reduced Tony to a moaning mess, Steve bobs his head up and down, sucking and licking, hollowing his cheeks and humming as he works Tony over. Tony won't last long, not after everything before, and Steve's determined to make Tony lose his mind and scream Steve's name. 

Cupping Tony's balls in his hand and massaging them, Steve opens his throat again and takes Tony all the way down, swallowing around Tony's cock, so stuffed that Steve feels lightheaded. 

"Fuck!" Tony yells, forcing his cock even deeper. "Steve!"

That's the only warning Steve's going to get. He pulls back a little so that he can taste Tony’s come as it flows down his throat. Tony’s cock jerks on his tongue, and then Steve's mouth is filled with come, thick, a little bitter and salty, and so addicting. Steve closes his eyes and savors the taste, swallowing everything Tony gives him, and he makes sure Tony’s cock is clean before letting it slip out of his mouth.

Steve licks his lips, feeling warm. He's hard again, not that it's a surprise, and he grabs his cock, jerking it fast. "Tony…" he says, looking up. 

Tony groans and reaches for him, helping him climb back into Tony's lap. Tony's hand covers his own, and their fingers overlapping as they stroke his cock together. Tony kisses him, sucking his breath out of his lungs, and they kiss and kiss, lips barely parting as they work to get Steve off again. 

"Come," Tony whispers, squeezing his cock just enough to make Steve shudder, and that's all Steve needs. "That's it, yeah," Tony says encouragingly as Steve covers Tony's hand again with a choked-off gasp. "So beautiful, babe."

Steve sucks in a big gulp of air, his heart racing, and he slumps against Tony's chest. 

"Fuck, Steve," Tony says, voice wrecked. He puts his head in Steve's neck, and Steve wonders if Tony's heart is pounding as harshly as his is. "You are going to kill me someday.” 

At the rate they're going, they're going to kill each other, not that Steve has any problem with that. He just sighs and wraps his arms around Tony's body, running his fingers through Tony's hair. He's filthy and sticky, covered in come, breakfast is ruined, and now he needs another shower, but he can't find the strength to be anything but utterly content. It's funny how life turns out in ways you never expected. It's really all Tony's fault.

"You know," Tony says, lifting his head, "if this is how breakfast is going to be every day, I'll marry you."

For a moment, Steve doesn't react, but then sighs at the typical Tony comment. "Do I at least get a ring?" he asks flatly, standing up and looking down at Tony expectantly. 

Tony stands up too, crowing into Steve's personal space. "Babe," Tony says, fainting leering, "I'll buy you the whole damn jewelry store."

Steve groans, rolling his eyes, and Tony laughs, dragging him out of the kitchen.

**END**


End file.
